


There Are Worse Things He Could Do

by orphan_account



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nico's 21st birthday and he's being dragged out for a night on the town by his two favourite cousins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Worse Things He Could Do

Nico hated coming to these things.

Sure it was his 21st birthday, but all he wanted to do was sit in his cabin and read a good book. He didn't want to pick up chicks, like what Jason was encouraging him to do.

The music was pounding and giving him a headache. He didn't want to be here. The smell of sweat and alcohol was making him sick to his stomach. The writing bodies on the dance floor was something that he didn't want to get involved in so he stuck around the bar while his cousins both took themselves off to dance. Both of them already completely drunk. He wanted to roll his eyes at them and their stupidity when they were under the influence, but they would ridicule him the next day when they had sobered up.

He might be the smallest and least strong of the three, but when it came to cunning and out witting his enemies, he was an expert.

His cousins were crazy. All they did was have sex with their girlfriends and frankly it grossed him out.

Jason was the worst. Nico tried to hide his horror every time Jason would tell him a new story about his crazy conquests, which so far included Reyna, Annabeth when she was on a break with Percy (In fact, Nico was pretty surprised that Percy had forgiven him for that, but he figured that sex was clouding their tiny minds.), he was pretty sure that he had heard about Jason and Rachel hooking up in some form, various mortals, men and women, he had made out with his sister at some point during spin the bottle, Piper... And he lost count of everyone else.

He shuddered just thinking about it.

Percy at various points in his life had tried to set him up with people, but he just did not care. What was so wrong with sitting in his cabin with his cat? Why did everyone want to see him lose his virginity so bad? He just did not understand!

He looked over at the dance floor from his seat at the bar. The dark haired cousin of his had somehow plied Annabeth with enough alcohol to get her dancing, whereas the taller, blonde cousin had disappeared off to the bathroom with two people at least half an hour ago. Nico wasn't exactly sure who they were, but he didn't exactly want to picture what they were doing right now. He was sure he'd get a blow by blow recount when they met for coffee the next day.

He questioned why he stuck around with Jason before taking a shot that was pushed toward him by a very lonely looking Oracle.

"Hey Rach." He said, waving at her.

"Hey Nico." She sighed, looking out onto the dance floor, her eyes casting longingly over the couples on the floor. He shuffled away from her.

 _Please, oh please oh please don't let her try to come onto me again._

She looked at him and he looked down.

 _Last time was so horrific, please don't try to kiss me again._  He thought to himself, willing her to leave him alone.

He heard her get up, and he quickly got to his feet. Somehow, this drunk redhead was faster than he was and she pulled him to her, pressing his head into her chest.

"Gods, Nico, dance with me!" She slurred, putting her arms around his neck, cutting off his only escape route.

Everything inside him was screaming to get away. All his demigod training, all his experience was useless against the Oracle's death grip as she swayed on the spot. So he stood and did nothing.

She slid her hands down his back and he stiffened.

 _Oh gods, please don't touch me_  He thought, cringing away from her wandering hands. She tried to pull his groin into hers, but he didn't move.

"Oh come on Nico, live a little." He heard her moan as she slipped her hands into his pants. That's when he pushed her off. She blinked in confusion as he backed away.

He shuddered. "Don't  _ever_  do that again." She pouted in a way that Nico thought that was supposed to turn him on. It really didn't.

He left the club very quickly after that, shadow travelling back to his apartment.

He leaned against his door breathing heavily.

He needed a shower. He felt dirty. He felt disgusting. Why did she have to do that? It wasn't like he was having a good evening, but he didn't make it a secret that he didn't like sex!

He tore his clothes off and jumped into a hot shower, trying to forget everything that had happened this evening.

He was never going out again. He was never drinking again.

And he was never going to let Rachel Elizabeth Dare touch him again. That was almost worse than the time someone had joked that he should get with Thalia. Not only was she a virgin hunter, but she was  _his cousin_. He didn't understand people and their obsession with sex and relationships.

He jumped out the shower, picking up his trusty sidekick cat along the way, scratching him behind the ears. He sat down in his favourite chair, in his pyjamas with a nice cup of tea and his favourite book, "To Kill A Mockingbird".

Now this was the best way to spend an evening. Not with random boys and girls picked up in clubs, but with a cup of tea, warm clothes and a good book. Not forgetting his cat.

And he was perfectly content with that. No one could change his mind.

The next day, he met Percy and Jason for coffee in their favourite coffee shop.

"And then she fell over when we got in. She knocked her favourite lamp off it's stand and then she  _swore_  and we ended up having sex on the floor in the hall of the apartment, the end." Percy said, looking very proud of himself.

"I can top that. So when I got kicked out of the club with those two I was with, we went back to a hotel room and fucked the whole night long." Jason said, looking smug.

"What about you, Nico? Finally pop your cherry?" Percy said, poking Nico, who had been completely ignoring the two as they tried to top each other's sex tales.

"No." He said simply, sipping his cup of tea.

"I saw you and Rachel getting pretty close, so don't lie to us." Jason said, poking Nico's other side.

"Nothing happened." He looked at his cousins, his face unmoving.

"Aww, come on Nico, don't spare the details." Percy said, taking a big gulp of his coffee.

"I told her to get off and went home and read a book." Nico said, putting his empty cup of tea down on the table and standing. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got to get to class."

He left the two, looking after him in a state of sheer disbelief.


End file.
